


【丸昴】Bassist Bar

by shibaru



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibaru/pseuds/shibaru





	【丸昴】Bassist Bar

作为Bassist Bar店员所必修的一个常识，便是最近很火的独立乐队主唱渋谷昴跟自家老板私交甚好，不然这样一个叫不上名来的三十八线小酒吧，怎么可能在跨年夜请到渋谷的乐队来演出呢。

而这个私交“好”到什么程度便是众说纷纭了。

零点过了十分钟，渋谷回到更衣室的时候丸山正坐在化妆台上玩手机，西装外套胡乱扔在凳子上，领带松松垮垮系着，鼻梁上驾着一副无边框眼镜，俨然一副刚从东京市中心高层楼下班的精英模样，渋谷见状调侃道，“你今天怎么穿成这样，你这是要去求婚吗？”

“诶，别闹。”丸山一把揽过渋谷的腰，在两腿中间给他腾了个地方，渋谷挣扎着要躲开，丸山赶紧把他整个儿圈住，“我去谈了个生意回来，一晚上没见，不想问问我吗。”

“我才不关心你的狗屁生意，我又不是你什么人。”渋谷放弃挣扎，直接上手去拍丸山的大腿，“起开，我要卸妆。”

“你怎么不是我什么人，不要小瞧肉体关系呀你。”丸山摆出一副受伤的表情，没有理睬渋谷的暴力要求，反而把腿圈得更紧，双手从后背一路攀上渋谷的后颈，低头去亲他，仔细得像是品尝顶级的甜品，连味蕾都变得敏感起来。

亲吻从嘴角到耳垂，丸山的声音有些哑，呼出的空气磨蹭着渋谷的耳朵，“别卸，我喜欢你画眼线。”说着又摸索到渋谷后腰的皮肤，渋谷惊呼，“喂，外面还有人呢，去你家做不行吗。”

“可是，你的裤子要撑坏了阿。”丸山坏笑着指了指渋谷的下面，后者今天穿的是一条紧身皮裤，丝毫经不起考验。

“操。”比起容易被人看见，渋谷更关心的是在这么硬的桌子上做爱自己会不会坏掉。

可是丸山已经开始动手解他的裤子了，渋谷认命得闭了眼睛，隔着衬衫去咬丸山的乳头作为报复，直到他胸前黏糊糊得被唾液染湿了一片，渋谷才弯下腰，把目标转移到了下半身。丸山已经硬起来了，渋谷只能用嘴唇包住前端吮吸几下，再用舌尖舔到根部，一方面是因为丸山的尺寸太大他永远不可能含下整根，另一方面，渋谷太了解丸山受不了这样的挑逗。

丸山被舔得颤了一下，又胀大了一圈，他捧着渋谷的脸让他直起身去接吻，又空出一只手，抓起化妆台上的乳液胡乱往自己手指上挤了些就往渋谷的屁股后面送，渋谷虽然有所防备，却还是被突然进入身体的异物吓了一跳，一下子挺直了腰身。丸山一边安抚得吻着他的嘴角，一边缓慢得把第二根手指也伸进去，因为弹贝斯的缘故丸山的指腹常年有一层硬的茧，如此摁压着渋谷体内最柔软的地方，伸进第三根的时候，渋谷深吸了一口气，两只手紧紧攥住丸山的衣角，眉头皱着，像是做了噩梦的小猫一样可怜巴巴的。

这样一来丸山彻底忍不住了，他把手指抽出来，跳下化妆台绕到渋谷身后，又挤了点乳液在手心，随意撸了几把自己的性器，试探着在渋谷的穴口打着圈，“我要进去了哦。”丸山的语气仿佛在请求许可，却又完全不听渋谷的意见，直接就插了进来。

“不行不行不行…啊…”渋谷双手撑着化妆台前的镜子，攒了半辈子的脏话一句也说不出口，抬起头就能看见自己被操的样子使他羞愧又兴奋，好在上身宽大的T恤刚好可以遮住自己前面颤着的性器，不至于被一览无余。  
丸山一寸一寸得缓慢深入到了最里头，双手顺着臀瓣扶上了渋谷的腰，渋谷的衣服被撩到胸口，这时丸山才发现他后腰上多了一支玫瑰的纹身。

他放缓了进度，手指摩挲着纹身处的皮肤，“你什么时候纹的？还挺好看。”

“半个月前吧。”渋谷往后挺了挺身子，示意他别停。

“红玫瑰诶，还以为你会喜欢那种更简单的。”丸山接收到了渋谷的信号，循序渐进地抽插起来，吻着渋谷的后背轻笑着说，“不过还挺适合你，热情又带刺，就是床上的你和床下的你。”

“关你屁事阿！…..啊！”渋谷被顶得有些撑不住，在台上连续唱了两个小时本来就双腿发软，哪还经得起这样的性事。他性急得去抓丸山的手让他握住自己前面，丸山的手掌厚实又软，在他的摆弄下渋谷很快就射了。丸山慢慢退了出来，把渋谷整个翻过身，拦腰托上化妆台，把碍事的眼镜摘掉扔在旁边，然后低头舔弄起渋谷刚刚射过精的阴茎。渋谷失去了反抗的力气，揉搓着丸山蓬松的头发，又一次在他嘴里硬了。丸山从私处吻到大腿内侧，又向上顺着肋骨一路吻到肩膀，渋谷双腿缠住丸山的腰，一个劲儿地把自己往前送，故意挑逗似的贴在丸山耳边断断续续地闷哼，丸山却难得的有耐性，手上坏心眼地只照顾渋谷的前面，舌头有一搭没一搭地舔着渋谷的嘴唇，“呐，问你个问题。除了我还有谁给你送过玫瑰呀。”

“粉丝阿，女朋友阿，很多人都送过我。”渋谷支支吾吾得说，他最怕丸山这样摸不着情绪的问题，表面上你怎样都可以，背地里却什么飞醋都要吃一吃，明知道这种情况应该挑些讨好的话来说，但渋谷偏不。

事实上，很多人送过他玫瑰，可是纹在身上的只有丸山送的那一枝。

但他不想告诉丸山，他现在很难受。桌子又硬，前面又涨，偏偏后面还丢了魂儿似的想要，如果在这个时候让丸山得意忘形，今天要么是这张桌子废，要么是自己废。

丸山抿了抿嘴没出声，抓着渋谷的一只脚踝，把他的腿架到自己的肩膀上，一只手托着渋谷的腰，刚刚扩张过的后穴完整得暴露在他眼前，他一个挺身整根插进去，渋谷感受到前所未有的深度。有了前一次的扩张，这一次明显顺畅很多，丸山迅速的抽出又整根顶了进去，渋谷几乎要被顶出眼泪。这样反复了几次之后，丸山加快了速度，化妆台上的瓶瓶罐罐都跟着渋谷一起颤着，为了保持平衡渋谷的双手只能拄着桌子，逸出的呻吟声也越发黏腻。  
这一次渋谷完全是被操射的。

丸山在高潮之前退了出来，射在渋谷的小腹上。

渋谷支起身子去亲他，声音哑哑的低声说，“你可以射在里面的，清理干净就行了。”丸山没说话，渋谷意识到是刚刚说女朋友之类的话惹他不高兴了，却还抖s发作明知故问道，“怎么啦maru？”

丸山垂下眼睛，委屈的像个被抢了糖的孩子，声音几乎带着哭腔，“你…什么时候交的女朋友阿，原来小渋已经有喜欢的人了吗…那…那我以后还能见你吗？”

渋谷先是一愣，过了两秒又被逗笑，眼睛亮晶晶的算是恢复了些活力。他想起刚认识丸山的时候，无非就当他是可以靠着撒娇的弟弟，怎么就变成今天这幅光景的呢。如果真的解释起来大概要废掉他一大半的的脑细胞。

渋谷一边这样想着，一边盯着丸山的眉眼看，弯刀柳叶似的细长勾人，好像是比小时候长开了点，加上桃心嘴和嘴唇下恰到好处的痣，生得就是一副多情的样子，不管是在床上听过无数次的喜欢你，还是渋谷第一次演出时丸山买来送他的那支玫瑰，都像纹身一样清晰的刻画在渋谷体内。  
他们从不避讳谈论爱，却也总是默契得把事情往难堪的方向设想。  
不知道为什么，这一瞬间渋谷却突然觉得，说不定真的能跟他过一辈子。

 

“还想怎么见我阿你，我家钥匙给你一把要不要！”  
“啥？”  
“正好顺便帮我交房租。”  
“等等？”  
“新年快乐阿，maru。”  
“......”  
“新年快乐，subaru。”


End file.
